


My Protecter

by The_Fan_2000



Series: Jacob Black Series [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ricardo moves to Forks he meets a stunning handsome boy name Jacob Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New town

Me and my dad traveled down to the airport, as I pulled my bags out of the truck my dad being my best friend. We talked about everything and he asked" are you sure you don't want to get the money back for the tickets?" I said " I'm sure" as he walk over to give me one last hug he said "I'll miss you kiddo" I hugged back and said I'll miss you too dad" as we said our goodbyes he waved and I was on my way to Forks, Washington.

I gave my ticket to the Flight Attendent and she showed me to my seat "have a nice flight sir" she said as she left the plane. I put my head phones in because I knew this was going to be a long flight as I tapped my foot to the beat time flew by.

Before I knew it I was here in Forks, Washington and there she was. My mom, her name was Esmeralda about 5'5 with blonde hair and long blue dress as she ran over to me she said "Richard" I ran towards her and hugged her "Mom, its been a while how have you been" me being about 5'6 with dark brown hair with fairly complex skin "I know I've been great thanks for asking kid" as she kissed my forehead and we headed for her car. The drive was pretty silent every once and a while a song came on that we would both sing along to and we had some laughs. As we got to the house she got out of her car and said "How would you like if I told you I have a little surprise coming just for you" she giggled as she saw my mouth open with amazement.

I ran to her and hugged her and she smiled and said "You can thank me later come on let's get your bags up to your new room" I went to her trunk as she opened it and got my bags and she got my other 2 bags. We went inside I was amazed on how big her house was. "Let's move, I need to make dinner" I followed her to my new room "Aw Mom, I love it, it's so spacious" she smiled as she says "Thanks, I knew you would" as she put my bags on my bed and kissed my cheek and went downstairs to make dinner.

As I put all my stuff in all the right spots my mom yells "dinner!" and I yell back "coming!" as I come downstairs I smell great food "Mom have you been cooking classes again" she giggles as I smile "Actually I got a job The Lodge, down the street I'm a server but I'm a hard worker so I should move up." she smiles as she serves herself a plate and as I'm serving myself, I say "I believe in you Mom" I smile ate her and she smiles back and we sat there and ate in peace and when I started heading up the stairs she says "tomorrow we have to enroll you in Forks High School" I smile as the thought of making new friends come to my mind "good night mom" I say and she says "night sweetie"

In the morning my alarm rings at 6 I push the SNOOZE button as I get up I head straight to the shower as the shower drops hit my skin I think about the first day at the new school as I'm getting dressed I head a car horn I run downstairs to find my mom heading out the door and I say "Mom, Where you going?" and she turns around and says "good morning sweetie I got you a surprise" as she turns around and wals toward the garage and I follow her and my jaw drops

I run up to her and say "Mom a brand new black Mercedes Guardian you're amazing! How can you afford it?" she giggles as she says "There's something I haven't told you I kinda get payments from my new boyfriend that's out of town to make sure I can make it through the day" I stand there with my mouth open before I said "Mom congratulations!" as I run up to her and hug her "alright kiddo this is Jacob Black he is the one that delieved your car" as I shook his hand I stood there and I felt all weird and I think I might've developed a crush on him he was so handsome

Short Black hair, 5'9, he didn't have a shirt on just his khaki shorts. My mom smiled as she gave me the keys and got in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers seat and the drive to school only took 15 minutes. As we went to register me for school it only took 2 mins tops. She said goodbye and she called a taxi back to the apartment.

First day went pretty well didn't really talk to anyone. As the drive home was smooth as soon I got home my mom said a simple hello as I went to my room and I chanced into my jogging clothes my favorite blue t-shirt and blue shorts. I went downstairs passed my mother to get to the fridge. "Going out jogging I see" she says as she smiles and I loon at her and say "You can read me like a book, yes I'm going jogging, I'll be back" as I kiss her on the cheek and head out the door she says "be sure to be home before dark" I smile and say "Will do" as I close the door.

I jogged through the forest to clear my mind. As soon as I noticed it was getting dark, as I was exiting the forest I saw something as I looked around and confirmed it was nothing that it was nothing then he spoke "you're not from here now are you" as I turned around there he was 6'2, pale skin with golden brown eyes. As I smirked "I just moved here" and he smiled "I recognised your scent from school" and that's when it hit me, I had a feeling I was being watched at school. "So you admit you've been watching me?" I said sarcastically

He smirks "your scent is like nothing I've smelled before" I laughed at that and said "smooth trying to get me with the words you said to Bella nice try but I'm not interested" as I started walking he went infront of me and blocked it. I sighed being very annoyed "can you move I got to get home before my mom worries" The next thing he did was unexpected he grabed me like he was about to bite me then a huge wolf jumped on Edward and this wolf was like nothing I've never seen before his fur being a beautiful brown color I took this time to run only being scratched from getting ripped away from Edward

As I got home trying to catch my breath, my mom came running to me saying "oh sweetie what happened"


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo and Jacob encounter trouble as they stroll through the park at late hours

As I ran home with my head filled with whatever they were. As I unlocked the door and ran inside and quickly shut the door my mom came running to me saying "what happened?" "I actually don't know" as I walked to the kitchen my mom following me "I was jogging out of the forest and.." I was interrupted by my mom saying "What were you doing in the forest?!" I shook off the question as I continued "When the Cullen boy started talking to me" then she said "Edward?! What was he doing out there?" I continued "I don't know mom then when he grabbed me, this wolf attacked him seemed like Edward was trying to bite me and then wolf saved me" all my mother could do is cover her mouth with both her hands then she spoke "I'm so sorry" I hugged her and patted her back and said "It's ok mom it's like that wolf was my guardian angel" she put her hands over her heart and she said "Too bad we don't know who this wolf is"

I caught onto what she was saying and I looked at her with a skeptical look then she interrupts and says "well look at the time kiddo up to your room" as she pushes me up the stairs "I'm going, I'm going!" I say annoyed as I get to my room, I go straight to my computer and in the Google Search Bar I type "Werewolves and Vampires" and I clicked on a website link as I read "It's very common for Vampires and Werewolves to exist and if you encounter the Vampires stay as far away from as possible they could turn you" as the site goes on. I decide to close the laptop and call it a night as I lay in bed thinking about what happened today was I really attacked by Edward I never thought he was a vampire but he did have those red eyes sleep did not come easy.

The next morning on the way to school traffic was terrible got there 10 mins before the bell I parked in an available parking spot and got out of my car and turned around and jumped out of my skin, seeing Jacob standing behind me eyeing my wounds he asks "how did you get those?" I look at my arm totally forgetting the wounds and wearing a short sleeve shirt "oh this? I fell jogging" he looked at me concerned and says "can I speak to you in private" I looked at him with a confusing look we walked over to his ride and he said "I know you were attacked by Edward" I looked puzzled and asked him"how did you know?" he smirked and said "I saved you" I literally almost fainted saved? By him? This must be a dream.

The bell rings and breaks me out of my thoughts I told Jacob we would talk more at lunch. We went our seperate ways and I went to my first class and as the school flies past and the lunch bell rang and I walked fast to the cafeteria and as I got my lunch searching for Jacob I finally found him standing by the exit I go over to him and say "Hey" and he looks at me and says "I was worried sick" I looked at him confused "I called your mom to see if you were home and when she said you went jogging I knew I had to go find you" I interrupted "So, You came to find me?" and he chuckles and says "Yeah I was worried I knew Edward and his taste for humans luckily I found you before he bite you" I had to hide my face because I was blushing he noticed and turned me to face him. Jacob asked if he could come over and I said sure and as I was driving home my head filled with thoughts of Jacob being my hero I smiled at the thought of being more than just friends with him.

I got home and I unlocked to door and yelled "I'm home!" when there was no answer I got worried and I called her 3 rings and no answer I heard the home phone ring. I answer it "hello?" some strange voice said "If you're calling about your mother she's working she'll be home when her shift ends" I reply with "ok" and hang up so I decide to cook something for Jacob. As I finish the last dish the door bell rings, I answer it and there he is and I let him come in and guide him to the food. He looks at the food as I nod letting him know it's ok to eat. After we ate, he offered to go on a walk with me. I accepted as we left the house it was a nice night to take a walk.                       

_Jacob's Point Of View_

 Dinner was great, I didn't know Ricardo could be such a good cook. I thought this was my chance to show him around the city so he doesn't get in trouble again. The night flew by fast I showed him all my favorite places. He gasped in aw as he saw how beautiful Forks was despite what had happened yesterday. I found his shifted when his ringtone went off playing "Highway to hell" I can't do anything except chuckle as he excuses himself. "Don't take too long" I tease as I see him blush 

_Ricardo's P.O.V_

As I hear my ringtone go off I hear Jacob laughing as I excuse myself. "Hello?" I answer "Where are you? I'm worried sick yoy haven't answered any of my texts" my mom says in concern " I'm so sorry mom I was hanging out with a friend" I say trying not to blush "Does this friend believe in curfews? It's almost passed 10" she says and I check my phone saying "crap" under my breathe "Will be home soon we're walking so it might take longer" I say "as long as you come home safely that is what I care mostly aboabout" She says with a calm voice as she says her goodbyes I hang up the phone and head back to Jacob "sorry mom's worried sick about me I think..." before I could finish Jacob gets up "We have to get you home now" I'm looking concerned as I ask what happened "Vampire most likely new borns I'm catching their scent" Jacob says concerned as we start running towards my house, when we reached the door "I think its best if we not see each other for a few years just for your safety" Jacob says before he runs off as I get inside I run upstairs and shut my door


End file.
